This invention relates to a drainage channel with means for maintaining proper slope during installation of the channel, and a method for installing a drainage channel in concrete. Drainage channels of the type referred to in this application are open top drainage channels which are used to drain parking lots, airports and driveways, as well as various interior fluid drainage applications. Usually a longitudinally extending grate is set into the open top of the drainage channel. Both the channel itself and the grate may be constructed of various materials and according to various processes to support light, medium or heavy loads. In the particular embodiment discussed in this application, the drainage channels are cast of "polymer concrete", a concrete aggregate material containing quartz and inert mineral fillers bonded with polyester and/or vinylester resins.
Typically, the drainage channel is cast in relatively short lengths or sections such as one meter or four feet. Each channel section has a predetermined depth and a bottom slope, for example, 0.6%, from one end to the other. A drainage channel is formed by using cast channel segments having successively higher walls so that when put in the proper order in a trench they collectively form a channel run having a predetermined slope a described above.
The top opening of the channel is usually covered with grating and is flush with or very slightly below the surface to be drained. The channel segments are embedded in concrete within a trench which must be properly prepared to receive the channel segments in proper order and with proper slope. Usually, the trench must be relatively level relative to the surface to be drained and properly graded with a level string line.